deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Terran Marine
Terran Marines are people who have been trained cognitively for war, and since many if not most are prisoners, they are also often reprogrammed mentally to forgo their former criminal past and take up arms as nobel citizens. Terran marines dress in Confederate Marine Core Powered Combat Suits/CMC powered Combat suits, mechanized devices that greatly enhance their strength speed and stamina, and are highly armored. The suit allows its users to survive falls fom as high as 20 feet. The CMC 300 is the main model used during the first major Sarcraft games, and provide life support, protection from assault, radiation, bio-hazards and chemicals. The suit has Mufflers which reduce the noise and heat signatures of Marines, shoulder and chest lights, medical narcotics for wounded Marines, an integrated communication system, gravity generators and visors that have a head's up display, which can generate a map of the local terrain as well as give its wearer infrared vision, targeting systems, life support info, ammo amount info, and data systems. The suit also has a lockdown system that can aid wounded Marines and stops suits from firing if it detects a short circuit. The suit also has devices called Aural Directional enhancers, which allows troops to better ascertain noises around them, as well as those transmitted to them. Stim packs are also built into the suits, and contains a chemical mixture that includes synthetic Adrenaline, which improves the warriors speed and reflexes. Battle vs. Mobile Infantry (Starship Troopers) (by GSFB) Terran Marines: Mobile Infantry: On the Desert world of Tarsonis, 12 members of the Mobile Infantry scout a series of craggs. They do not know how they got here, they cannot contact central command, and the terrain is strikingly like that of Klendathu. They haven't found bugs yet, other than the Scantids they shot first and asked questions later about. While they move on, another force, 12 Terran Marines, closes in on them. The head Sargeant of the Mobile Infantry unit raises his hand, making a fist. The soldiers behind stop. The leader looks left and right, sensing something approach. He turns back in time to see three large mechanized combat suits, each with a human inside, approach like robots. The on in front raises his C-14 Gauss rifle and aims it at the lead Mobile Infantryman. The Sargeant raises his Moritta Mk I, aiming at the stranger. Two more soldiers behind aim their guns as well. "You Wanna piece of me boy?" The Marine asks. "Stand down!" The Sargeant said, "You are interfering in Federation business: we are clearing this unknown planet of bugs. Surrender now, prepare to be disarmed immediately!" The Marine's eyes widen. His squad is ordered to patrol the sector, to make sure nothing or no one attacks the Zerg on this world. They were being caged and let loose at times, for some kind of Confedeate study, from what he had heard. His orders were all too simple: blow away anthing or anyone that threatened the experimental Zerg colony. Misunderstanding, the Terran Marine cusses, firing his gun. The Sargeant is cut in half . Three Mobile Infantrymen run up and fire their MK Is at the Marine. He fires again, killing each warrior one by one . The battle has begun. The Mobile Infantry take up positions and fire. The Marines fire back. As the Craggs bear witness to darting showers of bullets, two more MIs fall to Gauss fire , the Marines taking the damage with no sweat. One of the Mobile Infantrymen, packing a Moritta Mk II, fires his gun at a Terran marine, blowing him to smithereens while causing cracks to form underneath where the Marine stood . Another Marine, coming up from behind five Mobile Infantrymen, fires a full spread right to left. Four are killed , a fifth is wounded in the left shoulder and leg. He manages to turn and fire in shotgun mode at the Marine before tripping and falling backwards, banging his right shoudler into a sharp rock. As he struggles to move the Terran marine, his suit damaged but his body unharmed, jumps down and walks towards him, pulling a slugthrower. The MI twists and fires before the Marine can pull the trigger. The Marine's CMC suit is heavily damaged with the first shot, but he manages to return fire. The MI dodges and fires again over and over, until the Marine is KIA, his suit a twisted, red stained, worthless hulk . The other surviving MI struggles with his jammed MKII. A Big Marine closes in, pulling the trigger. His gun fails to work. He checks it on the side; no ammo. Cussing, the Marine hits the bayonet button. The curved, shiny blade comes out with an audible clank. The MI shakes his weapon, seeing the Marine approach, bayonet bared and ready. As a last ditch effort he throws his rifle down, pulls out his combat knife, and readies to fight with it. The Marine laughs. "Huh! Whatcha going ta' do with a little thingy like that, there, little boy?" The MI readies the knife, then throws. The blade pierces the Marine's faceplate, going right through his brian and skull . "Just that!" The other MI finds himself under a barrage of fire. He dives down behind earth and rocks, and suddenly finds another Marine shooting at him. He pulls out a grenade and throws it over, losing his left hand in the process to bullets. The Latest Marine to fire on him runs away with astonishing speed, thanks to his suit, escaping the explosive. The gunfire has stopped. The MI hears marines approach. He pulls out a Nuke and presses a button, holding it close. "Your going down with me you schmucks!" the MI says. By the time the Marines stand over the MI, looking down, they are engulfed in a massive explosion . The remaining MI goes for a nuke of his own. Nearby is a launcher and a case full of them. As he gets them ready he comes under attack by six more, which he judges to be the last of them. He loads the launcher and aims. He sees a Marine stand up, fire, and go down. Smiling, he fires, and once again the craggs shake and crack, rumbling with power . The MI waits, listening, seeing if he had got them all. He heard nothing. Managing a smile, he goes to stand when he feels a Gauss rifle on his back. Looking up, he sees five Marines standing above him, one of them smoking a Korhal Cigar. The smoking one, holding a slugthrower in his hand, aims at the MI. "Hoorah, ladies and gents; this ends in a turkey shoot!" Nodding, the Marine fires, turning the Mobile Infantryman into a flash of liquified humanity and flattened armor . Behind them, a Terran Marine, having planted the Confederate Flag, Stands stoic and tall. Experts' Opinions To see the original battle, weapons and votes click here. Category:Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Future Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Alien Fighters Category:Berserker Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Mercenaries Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Pirates